


The Vencian Bride

by redlipstickblackdress



Series: The Vencian Women [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickblackdress/pseuds/redlipstickblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young alien women are found unconscious on their planet and taken aboard the Enterprise for medical care.  One catches Captain Kirk's eye, but is drawn to young Ensign Chekov.  The other begins to fall for Spock, but fails to see how she will escape her betrothal to a cruel warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up on the Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> My first Star Trek fic, I hope you like it. I tried very hard to keep Spock in character while forming a romance involving him. Feel free to imagine either The Original Series cast or the cast of the newer films, but you might find that the descriptions of the Enterprise are definitely based on TOS. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kerrah opened her eyes and her vision was blurry. She could tell she was lying on a bed, but that was all she could ascertain at that moment. Her right ankle hurt. She didn’t know where Jessa had ended up, and she didn’t know where she was or how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was taking a walk with Jessa and telling her about how nervous she was about her upcoming wedding to Sauss. They’d found a bush with delicious-looking fruit they didn’t recognize. They’d had to try some. She doesn’t remember what happened after that. 

Her eyes managed to focus and the first thing she saw was a blue-eyed face staring down at her, one eyebrow raised. He held a small device over her face and it made a whirring noise. If possible, his eyebrow managed to get even higher on his forehead. Kerrah didn’t know if this was good or bad. He looked at the medical scanner panel above her head and his eyebrow relaxed, his face becoming completely expressionless.

Without a word, the man turned and walked to a panel on the wall. Kerrah got a better look at him. He had short brown hair and was wearing black pants and a short-sleeved blue shirt with a small, shiny triangular symbol on his chest over his heart. He pressed a button on the panel and spoke. 

“Sickbay to bridge.” 

“Bridge. Captain speaking,” a voice said through the speaker on the panel. Kerrah realized she must be on some kind of ship. 

“One of the patients is awake. I’m sure she has some questions.” 

“I’ll be right there,” the voice said through the speaker. 

Kerrah looked around and saw Jessa lying on another bed near her, still asleep. They were still in their clothes – long white sleeveless dresses tied in the back and belted with gold string. Jessa’s long red hair was cascading around her shoulders and arms, and she didn’t look hurt in any way. Kerrah also felt fine. The doctor went to Jessa’s bed and scanned her with his whirring device and checked the scanner panel above her. His reaction was no different than it was when he had checked Kerrah. 

Kerrah sat up in bed and her head hurt a little, but she felt otherwise unharmed. She straightened out her long brown ponytail. A few minutes later, a handsome man with a square jaw and light brown hair entered, wearing a golden yellow long-sleeved uniform with the triangular symbol on his chest. He approached her and introduced himself. 

“James Kirk, commanding the Starship Enterprise. Your name?”

“Kerrah Y’ensin. Can you…can you tell me what happened to me and my friend?”

“Me and my crew beamed down to your planet for exploration and found you and your…friend,” he glanced at Jessa, who was still asleep, “unconscious. We took you to our ship to administer medical attention.”

“Medical attention?” she asked. “Were we harmed?”

“Doctor McCoy can answer your medical questions. Do you have any more questions for me?” 

“Are we still on my planet?” 

“Yes. We have not had enough time to explore it. We will not leave until you are in good health and back on your planet safely,” he assured her. 

“Thank you, Captain. I think that’s all for now.” The captain nodded and stepped aside, motioning to Doctor McCoy to continue. McCoy stepped forward to answer her questions regarding her health, and the captain stood by to listen.

“Do you remember eating any unfamiliar fruit before you found yourself here?” 

“Yes,” Kerrah admitted. “Jessa and I,” she motioned toward her unconscious friend, “found a bush with yellow fruit that we hadn’t seen before. It smelled delicious, and so we ate some.” 

“That fruit is called Bori. It is a strong sedative and can be dangerous. In some cases, it has been known to cause such a heavy sleep that the person who consumed it can stop breathing and die. Do you remember how much you ate?” 

“I had just a couple bites. I’m afraid Jessa had more, though! Is she alive?”

“Your friend will be fine, she should be awake soon. However, I think it would be best if both of you got some rest. You also have a sprained ankle; you shouldn’t get out of bed for a couple of days while you heal. You must have twisted it falling down when the fruit knocked you out.” 

Kerrah nodded and relaxed. The doctor and the captain exchanged a look that Kerrah couldn’t decipher before Captain Kirk left the room. A moment later, Jessa awoke and looked around. McCoy explained to her everything he had explained to Kerrah. Satisfied, the two women closed their eyes to rest some more. McCoy kept a close eye – he didn’t want them to stay asleep for too long, in case it was leftover effects from the Bori fruit. 

Kerrah had a nightmare. She dreamed that she was married to Sauss and he was violent and cruel. When she awoke again, she was screaming. She took a deep breath and remembered where she was. She heard a deep voice that didn’t belong to any of the two crewmembers she’d met so far. 

“Fascinating,” it said. She turned her head and saw a man with brown eyes, shiny black hair, pointed ears, and angular eyebrows standing next to her bed. A Vulcan. He raised one of his eyebrows at her. What was with this crew and their raised eyebrows? He had on a blue uniform, similar to the one the doctor wore, although not exactly the same.

“What’s fascinating?” McCoy asked gruffly.

“Bori fruit usually causes a state of complete unconsciousness. Dreaming while under its influence is highly unusual.”

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe the fruit’s effect has passed?” McCoy asked as if in a bad mood. It seemed like these two men didn’t quite see eye-to-eye. 

“That is highly unlikely. Bori fruit, even in a small dosage, continues to effect the body for at least thirty-six hours. In order for her to have a nightmare, she must have a level of anxiety that is stronger than the effects of the fruit.”

McCoy raised an eyebrow again and he and the Vulcan both turned to look at her expectantly. 

“Uh, well…” she hesitated. She didn’t know if it was a good idea to tell them that she had doubts about her wedding. “I…” Something about the way the doctor was looking at her made her tell them. “I am to be married soon.” McCoy and the Vulcan exchanged a look. 

“And this…causes you distress?” McCoy asked. Kerrah just nodded, ashamed. She knew she should be happy to marry Sauss. He was a brave warrior, wealthy, strong, and good-looking. But his militaristic mentality made it difficult for her to imagine him showing any sign of affection or caring. Furthermore, she didn’t love him. Marriages were arranged on Venci, but Kerrah wanted a marriage in which the two people cared for each other. She knew that to be a good Vencian wife, she should be submissive to her family and her husband, but she felt like her own wishes should matter. However, to break the engagement was unthinkable. It would be seen as shameful to her and her family. 

“Bridge to sickbay,” Captain Kirk’s voice came out of the wall. The Vulcan went to the wall and pressed the button. 

“Sickbay, this is Spock.” 

“Spock, you’re needed on the bridge immediately.”

“I’ll be right there, Captain.” The Vulcan gave one last raised eyebrow at Kerrah before leaving the room.


	2. Jessa Meets Chekov

Jessa seemed fine after half a day, so she was allowed to get up and explore the Enterprise, with the promise that she check in with McCoy every couple of hours. Kerrah was still falling asleep periodically and waking up screaming from nightmares, and although the cause was known, McCoy thought it best to keep her in the sickbay for observation. 

Jessa left the sickbay and turned a corner, and ran immediately into the chest of a handsome square-jawed man in a yellow uniform. 

“Oh, I’m sorry miss. I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself earlier when you were unconscious. I’m James Kirk, the captain of the Enterprise.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Captain,” Jessa said. He gave her a charming smile. 

“If there’s anything I can do to make you more comfortable, just let me know.”

“Thank you, I will.”

He gave her a smile and a nod and walked past her. Jessa continued to explore the ship. It was very interesting and the technology was impressive. She didn’t really know where to go, but she was told she was welcome to wander around freely. Turning into a room, she found a bunch of crew members sitting around square tables. Some were eating and drinking, some were playing card games, and others were just chatting casually. She didn’t really know who to try speaking to, so she chose a young man with brown hair and a yellow uniform sitting by himself drinking a clear liquid. 

“Hello,” she said. He looked up to see who was standing in front of him and his eyes got wide. 

“Hello,” he said in a thick Russian accent. 

“May I sit here with you?” 

He looked a bit flustered, but nodded. She sat across from him. 

“What are you drinking?” she asked. 

“This ees wodka,” he told her. He seemed a bit shy and awkward. 

“Do I make you nervous?” she asked him. She was trying to make him more comfortable. Until Kerrah was fully recovered, she figured she could at least have someone to talk to. 

“Nerwouz?”

“What’s your name?” she asked, pulling her long red hair over her shoulder.

“Pavel Chekov.”

“I’m Jessa K’inshu. What do you do on this ship?” 

“I am ze nawigator.” 

“Wow, you must be very important.” 

He looked like he didn’t really know what to say to that. Finally, he just said, “I have to go,” and ran away. Truth be told, Jessa thought he was kind of cute. She hoped she’d see him again before they left the Enterprise.


	3. Kerrah and Spock Discuss Her Betrothal

Kerrah continued to have nightmares about Sauss for the rest of that day and all night. Every time she woke up, she saw McCoy staring at her with his raised eyebrow. Occasionally he scanned her with his device that whirred. It always made the same sound, and he always had the same reaction, although she wasn’t sure if the results ever changed. 

Once when she woke up the Vulcan – Spock, was it? – was sitting in a chair next to her bed, looking at her blankly. Had he been watching her sleep, or had he just gotten there? She was a little embarrassed that she kept waking up screaming, like a child. 

“It would appear you are still having dreams of anxiety.” He said it as an observation, not a question. 

“Yes,” she nodded. 

“Are all of these dreams related to your impending marriage?” 

Embarrassed, Kerrah nodded. She felt helpless and didn’t know what to do. Surely, she shouldn’t marry someone that caused her this much worry, but to break the betrothal, especially to a man so eligible, was out of the question. 

“If it is not too personal a question, what exactly is troubling to you?”

Kerrah hesitated, but his calm demeanor made her feel like she could talk to him. She had a feeling that this is why he was there – to make her feel comfortable enough to open up about her uneasiness and possibly figure out a way to solve the problem of the bad dreams. 

“My betrothed…I…I do not love him. And he does not love me.”

“From what I understand, Vencian marriages are not centered around love. They are arranged by the parents, are they not?” 

“Yes. Much like Vulcan ones are, in some ways. But, I would like to have a marriage with love. Is that so much to ask?” 

Spock looked at her like he didn’t really understand the question. 

“Do you not think that this love you desire could grow out of the marriage over time?” 

“No, he’s…he’s a warrior. All he thinks about is fighting. He’s militaristic and violent.” 

“A perfect male Vencian specimen,” Spock stated. He clearly knew a lot about the culture of her planet. 

“Yes, I suppose he is.” Kerrah didn’t like where this conversation was going. Didn’t anybody understand her? “He has no idea how to control his emotions, and his only emotion is rage. How could he possibly show affection to a wife?”

“I would think it would be easy, when the wife is uncommonly beautiful.” 

Kerrah blushed slightly at the compliment. From what she understood, Vulcans were not the loving type any more than Vencians were. However, no man had ever given her such a compliment, and it was incredibly flattering. She did not really know what to say to him, so she just smiled softly and looked into her lap. 

“There is a way, I understand, of breaking a marriage without causing shame to your family,” Spock finally said. 

“If he can be proved to be dishonorable, or by death,” Kerrah confirmed. “Sauss wouldn’t do something dishonorable. Like you said, he’s a perfect Vencian male.” 

Spock didn’t say anything, but simply looked at her as if he was trying to get her to realize something. Then, without another word, he stood up, clasped his hands behind his back, and walked out of the sickbay. Kerrah thought for a moment. Could Sauss be proved to be dishonorable somehow? If she could only figure out a way, she could get out of the betrothal and avoid being married to him.


	4. Captain Kirk Flirts

“Hello again,” the captain said, finding Jessa in the quarters she had been given temporarily when McCoy decided she was recovered. Kirk had offered to beam her back down to her planet, but she refused to leave Kerrah. 

“Hello,” Jessa said, turning around. She had been looking out the window at the stars. 

“I hope you have been comfortable here.” 

“Yes, thank you, captain.” 

“Please, call me Jim.” 

“Thank you…Jim.” 

“If you don’t mind me saying so, you’re very beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” 

“If there are any other areas of the ship you would like to see, I would consider myself personally responsible for showing them to you,” he said, and Jessa had the feeling he was saying it slightly suggestively. 

“Thank you, capt…I mean, Jim. I will let you know if I need anything at all.” 

He gave her another one of his charming smiles and left.


	5. Chekov Shows Jessa Around

“Hello again,” Jessa said, finding Chekov in a hallway. 

“Hello, miss Jezza,” he replied, nodding. “I hope your stay on ze Enterprize ees to your liking.” 

“It’s wonderful, thank you. Everyone is so kind. Perhaps you could show me around, if it’s not too much trouble? I keep getting lost.” 

“Ov course,” he said helpfully, although his eyes widened a bit. “Zeeze are ze crew quarters,” he explained about the deck they were on. He led her down the hall and into one of the turbolifts. They moved up along the turboshaft and when they stopped, the door opened into a round room. 

“Zis ees ze Bridge,” Chekov explained. “Vhere I work.” 

To their right was a beautiful dark-skinned woman in a red dress sitting in front of a panel covered with multi-colored lights. Around the perimeter of the room were stations for the various Bridge officers. They went to the middle of the room, where they passed a large chair and stepped up to a table with two chairs at it. In one of them was an Asian man in a yellow uniform. 

“Zis ees Lieutenant Sulu, ze helmsman,” Chekov introduced. Sulu gave Jessa a smile and a nod. “And zis ees vhere I sit.” 

“Wow, right front and center,” Jessa said, amazed as she looked at the large viewscreen in front of them. “Would you mind showing me back to the sickbay? I want to check on my friend.”

Chekov led her back to the turbolift and they went back down, below the crew quarters. 

“Zis ees ze sickbay,” he told her when they had gotten out of the turbolift, and he turned to get back in. 

“Wait,” Jessa said, making him turn to look at her again. “Thank you, Mr. Chekov. You’ve been so helpful today.”

“You’re wery welcome, miss Jezza.” A moment later, he was going back along the turboshaft. Jessa smiled before walking into the sickbay to see Kerrah. 

Kerrah was still having nightmares, although the effects of the fruit had worn off entirely. They seemed to be getting worse. Sometimes she woke up in a sweat and was downright delirious. It took a lot of effort for McCoy to calm her down at times. Her ankle still wasn’t fully healed either, so the doctor refused to allow her to get up and move around when she was awake. Jessa refused to leave the ship without her, and she was enjoying her stay on the Enterprise anyway.


	6. Kerrah Has Another Conversation With Spock

“Please let me walk around,” Kerrah begged. “I’m going crazy stuck here.” 

“Look, you’re not healed yet, and it’s my job to make sure you’re in good health,” McCoy said gruffly. He was such a grump sometimes. 

“Please? Can’t I just for a few minutes? I’ll come right back here. Surely I can stand on my ankle now.” 

McCoy looked at her grouchily for a moment, then caved. 

“Alright, but be back here in half an hour. And take it easy. I don’t need you making my job harder.” 

Kerrah promised, and thanked McCoy with a smile. She got out of the bed and gingerly stood on her ankle. It hurt a little bit, but she could limp without too much pain. Fluffing up her long ponytail, she hobbled down the hall. A couple of crew members in red uniform shirts smiled and nodded at her. She had no idea where she should go, she was just glad to be out of that room for a short amount of time. 

She turned a corner and found herself facing the Vulcan. 

“Mr. Spock,” she said, smiling. His face didn’t change. 

“Madame. I see that there is some improvement in your condition.” 

“I’m doing a little better, thank you.” He looked at her like he didn’t know why she was thanking him, since he hadn’t expressed his concern for her well-being, but simply observed that she was recovering.

“And your mental state?” Spock inquired. “Has it improved as well?”

“I’m still having the nightmares,” she confessed. 

Spock raised an eyebrow. 

“It is only logical that the cause of the dreams must be eliminated in order for recovery to take place.” 

“Perhaps Doctor McCoy has a remedy for anxiety. Something with a calming effect,” she said. “It would help if anybody understood how I feel,” she explained. Spock just looked at her with a blank face. “I’m going to try to find Jessa,” she finally said, and he nodded as she limped past him.


	7. Kirk Makes His Attraction Clear

Jessa was wandering around on the deck with the crew quarters. She was hoping to see Chekov again. He was adorable and she was drawn to him, for some reason. She peered into an open doorway and stopped awkwardly when she saw a shirtless man inside. Captain Kirk turned and smiled one of his flattering smiles at her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jessa turned around, embarrassed. 

“Don’t be,” he replied.

She turned back around to look at him, and had to admit she couldn’t be bothered by the captain’s bare torso. He was very attractive, and his flirting with her was extremely flattering.   
“Come here,” he said with a smile. Cautiously, she walked closer. When she was standing in front of him, he smiled down at her for a moment. Then, he turned and pressed a button on the wall, and a panel slid open to reveal a window. 

“My planet looks so different from here,” she said, looking out the window at it.

“I thought you might like to see it,” he explained. 

“It’s great,” she said. 

Kirk grabbed Jessa gently by the arms and turned her toward him. She looked up at his handsome face, and a moment later, his mouth came down on hers. She was surprised, but quickly relaxed into the kiss and placed her hands on his bare chest. His hands left her arms and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Her hands slid up to the back of his head and she ran her fingers through his hair. Finally, he broke the kiss and smiled at her confidently. Although it was a wonderful kiss, Jessa didn’t feel any emotional connection to the captain. However, she let him kiss her passionately again, breathing in his clean, masculine scent. When they stopped kissing, she took a step back. 

“I, uh…I should go check on my friend,” Jessa said, then turned and left the captain’s quarters.


	8. Spock Provides a Vulcan Remedy

Kerrah was back in the sickbay and woke up screaming again. She hated the dreams, and she was beginning to hate Sauss. There was nothing she wanted less than to marry him. When she had calmed down and McCoy had left, she couldn’t hold back tears from coming out. What was she to do? There was no way she could marry Sauss. She wished she could just stay on the Enterprise forever and fly away to somewhere else, but she knew she couldn’t. She brought her legs up to her chest in bed and cried into her knees, hoping McCoy wouldn’t hear her and come in. 

Hearing a movement in the doorway, Kerrah looked up to see Spock enter, hands clasped behind his back. He stood in the doorway for a moment while she wiped her eyes and composed herself. His face did not show understanding, but it did show respect for her feelings. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Spock,” she said. “You can come in.” 

He grabbed a chair that was against a wall and brought it over to her bedside before sitting down in it next to her. 

“I have thought of a possible solution to your troubles,” he said matter-of-factly. “I cannot make a guarantee regarding its effectiveness, but it may be a way of accessing the source of your distress.”

“You think you can help stop the nightmares?”

“It is possible, but not certain.”

“I’ll try it,” she nodded, interested. There was something about Mr. Spock that made her feel relaxed, or as relaxed as she could be while engaged to Sauss. Spock sat up in his chair and leaned forward. 

“Do not be alarmed,” he said. 

Slowly, Spock raised a hand and placed his fingertips on her face. It was as if a doorway opened between them. She felt her thoughts alter slightly. Her worries about her wedding and Sauss were still there, but it was as if they were shared, almost as if some of the weight of those burdens was lifted. Additionally, she felt something growing inside of her mind. Calm, logical, rational, and analytical. Moments later, Spock lowered his hand, but some of that serene, discerning feeling stayed behind in her mind. She’d heard about the Vulcan mind meld before, but she was amazed at the feeling. It was, to use Spock’s term, fascinating. 

“You fear that when you are married, your husband will become violent, not just in battle, but toward you. There is also a fear that you will spend the remainder of your life in a state of utter misery.” 

“Yes,” she admitted. She knew that just as he had shared some of his calculated, rational thoughts with hers, he had also shared her worries and concerns. 

“Perhaps you can come to a logical solution to your problem,” Spock said. Admittedly, Kerrah did feel more equipped to tackle the situation, now that she had some understanding of how Spock felt, and now that she knew that he knew how she felt too. 

“Thank you, Mr. Spock. I will try.” 

He said nothing else, but stood up, replaced the chair where he’d found it, and left with his hands clasped behind him. 

That night, Kerrah didn’t have a nightmare.


	9. Jessa Sees Chekov Again

Jessa found Chekov sitting alone in what looked like some sort of lounge. He was sitting in a chair with a book in his lap. She went and sat down in the chair next to him and waited for him to look up so that she wouldn’t interrupt his reading. His eyes widened as they usually did when he saw her. 

“Miss Jezza!” He looked surprised. 

“What are you reading?” 

“Eet ees a book on mathematics,” he told her. 

“Oh, do you like math?” 

“Yes, wery much.” 

“That must be helpful on the ship,” she guessed. 

“Yes, sometimez.” 

Jessa smiled at him. It seemed like he was getting a little more comfortable around her, although he was still a bit shy. 

“Ees your friend recowering?” he asked politely. 

“Her ankle is fine, but she is having nightmares,” Jessa explained. “She is nervous about her betrothal.” 

“And you, miss Jezza? Are you betrothed?” he blushed slightly while asking. 

“No,” she told him with a smile. “My parents have given me permission to choose who I marry.” 

“Zat is fortunate,” he said shyly, “for you, I mean.” 

“Yes, I am lucky. Few Vencian parents allow their children to choose.” 

Chekov looked like he was about to say something, but he was summoned. 

“Ensign Chekov, you’re needed on the bridge.” 

He pressed the button on the wall. “Right away, Keptin. Miss Jezza,” he nodded to her politely before leaving the room.


	10. Kerrah's Dream

Kerrah dreamed that she was lost on a planet she didn’t recognize. There was no one in sight, and she did not know where to go. She kept calling out. 

“Hello? Is anyone here?” 

The more she ran around and called out, it seemed like the more lost she was. Finally, she saw a form ahead of her and walked toward it. 

“Hello? Can you help me? I’m lost?”

She got close enough to the figure to see his face. It was Spock. Kerrah opened her eyes and tried to make sense of the dream. Had the mind meld actually cured her nightmares, or was this a one-time random deviation? She closed her eyes, trying to fall back asleep to find out.


	11. Scotch is Denied

Kerrah’s ankle was doing much better and Doctor McCoy told her she could wander around the ship freely as long as she came back for it to be checked. As she was wandering around, she encountered a crewmember in a red uniform who gave her a huge smile. 

“Why, you remind me of a lass I left behind in Aberdeen,” he said in a Scottish brogue. 

“Um…oh?” Kerrah asked politely. 

“A bonny lass she was,” he continued, a wistful look appearing on his face. 

“Thank you.”

“Montgomery Scott, chief engineer,” he introduced himself. 

“I’m Kerrah Y’ensin.” 

“I don’t suppose you’d like to have a bit’o Scotch, would ye?” 

“Uh, no thank you,” Kerrah said politely. 

“Ah, very well, then, have a nice day, miss,” he said before walking away. 

Kerrah ran into several crewmembers, all of whom were friendly. She encountered Captain Kirk and he expressed his gladness at her improved condition. Finally, she managed to find Spock. 

“Madame,” he greeted her, “has there been any improvement regarding the dreams you were having?”

“Actually, yes. I didn’t dream of my betrothed last night,” she hesitated, trying to decide if she should tell him who she dreamed of instead. 

“That is most fortunate,” he said expressionlessly. Kerrah suddenly found herself at a loss for words. She was beginning to feel a strong attraction to the Vulcan. Perhaps it was because he was the opposite of Sauss. Calm instead of hot-headed, passive instead of aggressive, intellectual instead of combative, and understanding rather than tempestuous. Spock patiently tried to be helpful in every situation and think through the best possible solution to every problem. Sauss, on the other hand, had but one reaction to everything: fight. 

However, she knew that the whole situation was hopeless. She couldn’t imagine a way to get out of marrying Sauss without causing her family trouble. Furthermore, even if she could get out of the arrangement, a Vulcan surely would not feel the same way about her. Realizing she was staring at him, and he was looking at her as if puzzled, she blushed. 

“I wanted to thank you, Mr. Spock. I think your Vulcan mind meld technique was very helpful,” she finally said. 

“I did what seemed logical,” he said as a response. 

“Hopefully soon I can return to my planet and intrude no longer on the generosity of your captain. I’m sure I’ve overstayed my welcome, and you especially, Mr. Spock, have been very kind and helpful to me. I hope I have not been too much of a burden on your time.” 

“On the contrary, madame. You have been a pleasant addition to the Enterprise, during your stay,” he told her, eyebrows raised matter-of-factly. Spock was summoned by the captain at that moment, and took leave of Kerrah with a polite nod. Kerrah blushed at the compliment, wishing that she could tell him about her dream, and how she was starting to feel.


	12. Jessa Needs Chekov's Assistance

Jessa began to realize that the room in which she had found Chekov reading was where he spent a lot of his time, and sought him out when she could. After sleeping on her neck oddly one night, she found him reading his math book again. 

“Hello, miss Jezza,” he said with a smile when he saw her walk in. She put a hand on her neck and turned her head, wincing in pain from the stiffness. “Are you hurt?” 

“I think I slept on my neck strangely. It’s a bit stiff. I don’t suppose I could ask you to rub it for me?” She looked at him hopefully while his eyes widened. He paused, looking slightly terrified. 

“If you vould like, miss Jezza,” he finally managed to say. 

Jessa pulled her hair aside and turned her back to Chekov, waiting for him to begin. Chekov looked at her back with wide eyes, his hands hovering over her shoulders for a moment. He wasn’t used to touching women, especially one so beautiful. Finally, he gently placed his hands on her neck and began to rub it softly. 

“You can push a bit harder,” Jessa said with an amused smile on her lips. “It’s not going to do much if you’re barely touching me.” 

Chekov swallowed nervously and then began to rub her neck more firmly. Jessa sighed as his fingers worked out the tension in her muscles. Although Jessa couldn’t see him, she got the distinct feeling that he was almost trembling. 

“If I make you uncomfortable, Mr. Chekov, you don’t have to continue,” Jessa told him sincerely. 

“Uh, no, miss Jezza, zat’s not…” he didn’t finish his sentence. Captain Kirk appeared in the doorway and Chekov quickly removed his hands from Jessa’s neck. Seeing the captain, Jessa suddenly felt awkward, remembering the kiss she had shared with him. She nodded to him as he smiled at her and she left the room. As she was turning the corner, she overheard Captain Kirk speak. 

“She’s a beautiful woman, Mr. Chekov,” he said. This made Jessa stop. 

“Yes, Keptin,” Chekov agreed, making Jessa smile. 

“She seems to have taken an interest in you, Mr. Chekov.” 

“No, Keptin,” Chekov said, a bit sadly. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” There was silence, and then Captain Kirk left the room. By the time he turned the corner, Jessa was out of sight, but smiling to herself.


	13. Beaming Down to Venci

Captain Kirk stood facing Kerrah and Jessa. They were standing in a room with a control panel and a circular compartment that had six circles on the floor and six on the ceiling. Also in the room were Mr. Spock, Doctor McCoy, and Ensign Chekov. 

“I hope your stay on my ship has been pleasant,” he said. Kerrah had recovered sufficiently to be returned to Venci, and no longer wished to intrude on the captain’s hospitality. 

“Yes, you and your crew have been so kind to us,” Kerrah responded. 

“I was hoping that now, I could ask a favor of you,” he said, looking between them. 

“Anything, Captain,” Kerrah said. 

“I would like to take some of my crew to explore your planet more thoroughly, and I was hoping that you two could guide us.”

“We would be happy to,” Jessa said. 

Captain Kirk pushed a button on the wall. 

“Scotty, I need you in the transporter room.”

“Aye, Captain,” the Scottish voice came through the speaker. A minute later, Scotty appeared and stood behind the control panel. He gave Kerrah a quick wink, making her blush. Spock raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Kerrah, Jessa, Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Chekov each stood on one of the circles on the floor of the circular compartment. 

“Mr. Scott, beam us down,” Kirk said. A moment later, the six of them were standing in the grass on Venci. 

The group began to spread out slowly, examining the landscape. Kerrah and Jessa made sure they didn’t go too far, in case they were needed. The Enterprise crew members stared in awe at the beautiful flora of the planet. 

“Bones, identify the plants, especially those with fruit. We don’t want another incident like what happened to our friends here,” Kirk directed. 

“Dammit, Jim, I’m a doctor, not a botanist!”


	14. Sauss Is Not Happy

Kerrah climbed up her favorite hill, the first place she wanted to be now that she was on her home planet. Her thoughts were on a certain brown-eyed Vulcan. When she got to the top of the hill, she was startled by a tan, shirtless man wearing thin white pants and a white vest. 

“Sauss!” she exclaimed, not having expected to see her betrothed. 

“You have been missing,” he said coldly. 

“I was injured and some explorers took me on their vessel for medical care,” she explained quietly. 

“You did not tell me you were leaving,” he said. He was right – that was considered improper.

“I was unconscious when I was taken aboard and was not permitted to leave until I was recovered.” She hoped it would be enough to appease him, but it wasn’t.  
“You could have sent word,” he said. His deep voice was angry, but even. She didn’t have a response. He was correct. Her behavior was considered inappropriate. Suddenly, Spock was climbing up the hill toward them. 

“Mr. Spock!” She said his name with surprise and relief. Being alone with an angry Sauss was frightening her, and she was glad to have someone else there. Spock raised an eyebrow, observing the broad-shouldered warrior. “This is my fiancé, Sauss,” she explained. Spock’s face didn’t change. “Sauss, Mr. Spock…helped me while I was being treated.” She felt that was an adequate explanation. Sauss looked at Spock with ice in his eyes. 

“Thank you for keeping her safe,” Sauss said, although he didn’t sound particularly grateful. “I will protect her from now on.” 

Spock stared at him blankly before simply saying, “I wish you the best.” 

Sauss gave him a cool glare. Then, he grabbed Kerrah somewhat roughly by the arm and began pulling her with him down the hill. She looked over her shoulder at Spock.   
“Mr. Sauss, if you would be so kind, I was hoping your future wife would be able to help me identify some of the life forms on your planet,” Spock said calmly. Sauss glared at him, but released Kerrah’s arm. He looked at her suspiciously, but stalked away. 

Kerrah didn’t know how to thank Spock, but he informed her that he really did want her help in identifying the flora and fauna of Venci. Did even a small part of him care about her, and that’s why he had asked for her help, or did he just need her for information? She couldn’t figure it out. Spock was so difficult to read. She tried to put her feelings out of her mind and focus on the task she was given. She belonged to Sauss, and no amount of attraction to someone else could change that.


	15. Chekov Saves a Damsel in Distress

Chekov was admiring an interesting flowering plant when he heard a woman scream. He ran in the direction of it and found Jessa with her back pressed up against a tree, breathing heavily with terror. Facing her a few feet away was a growling, snarling animal similar in size and appearance to a hyena. It had pointy teeth dripping with saliva and its back was arched as it snarled at her. She stayed completely still, her chest heaving. 

Slowly, Chekov circled around so that he was behind the creature. He pulled a knife out of his belt and slowly snuck up on the beast. Jessa watched him with terror in her eyes. When he got close enough, he jumped on the animal and stabbed it in the side, pulling his knife back out. It screeched in pain and turned on him, jumping onto him while continuing to squeal in agony.

“CHEKOV!” Jessa screamed. 

After wrestling for a minute, Chekov managed to get the knife into the beast again to put it out of its misery. It let out one last scream of pain, then collapsed next to Chekov. He stood up, breathing heavily. His yellow uniform had several slits in it where he had been scratched, and there were a few scratches on his face as well. His hair was ruffled and standing up in the back. After staring at the dead animal for a few minutes, Chekov looked up at Jessa, his chest rising up and down as he fought to catch his breath. Once Jessa had processed what happened, she walked straight over to Chekov and placed her hands gently on his shoulders. 

“Pavel,” she whispered before placing a quick, gentle kiss upon his lips. 

“Jezza?” he said uncertainly as her hands dropped. When he processed what had just happened, a wide grin spread onto his face. He took a moment to be thankful that blood hadn’t gotten on his hands during the skirmish, then tentatively cupped Jessa’s face in his hands and leaned in to press his lips to hers. The kiss started hesitantly, but one of his hands slid around to the back of her neck, tangling in her long red hair as the kiss became more passionate. Her hands moved to his sides, pulling him closer to her, but he kept just enough distance to avoid getting blood on her white dress. How long they stayed among the trees exchanging kisses neither of them could tell, but they both knew it wasn’t long enough.


	16. Spock Speaks Logically

“If I may say so, your fiancé’s interaction with you seemed highly illogical,” Spock said as if it were an obvious fact. 

“How so, Mr. Spock?” 

“Most males, if engaged to an extremely beautiful woman, would show some…enthusiasm,” he explained. Kerrah turned to look at Spock and took a step closer to him, feeling bolder from the compliment. 

“I don’t know what you mean, Mr. Spock,” she said, quite honestly. 

“I mean that it does not seem rational that when he was reunited with you, he looked on you with anger rather than relief and affection,” he said, his voice and face never changing from the same neutrality they always displayed. She took another step closer to him, until they were less than a foot apart. He did not react, but she had to get closer to him, to read his eyes. The leaves parted on the bushes near them and Sauss emerged. 

“You have been unfaithful to me,” he growled. 

“No,” Kerrah insisted, taking several steps back from Spock and away from Sauss. 

“You thought you could double-cross me with this Vulcan,” he snarled. 

“Sir, I assure you, your fiancé has not been unfaithful to you with me,” Spock said in his usual smooth voice. 

“I see the way you look at her,” Sauss snarled. “And the way she looks at you.” This caused Spock to raise an eyebrow, but he did not react beyond that. 

“I promise you, Sauss, I have not been unfaithful,” Kerrah pleaded. He glared at her and began to walk toward her threateningly. Spock came up behind him and pinched his neck where it met the shoulder, and Sauss collapsed instantly. Kerrah couldn’t stop herself from collapsing onto her knees and crying. All of her fears, the nightmares she’d had, were coming true.   
Spock wasn’t usually the type to know how to comfort crying women – that was much more Jim’s area – but he managed to lower himself down on his knees in front of her and place his hands on her upper arms in a comforting gesture. They sat there for a few minutes like that. Finally, Kerrah broke the awkward silence. 

"You have been in my dreams," she said. When he didn't respond, she added, "since the day you did the Vulcan mind meld." Spock looked at her for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing as he thought. 

"Fascinating," he finally said. Kerrah's heart sank a little bit that 'fascinating' was all he had to say about the matter. They got up and continued talking about the plants and animals as if nothing had happened. Kerrah decided that the more she thought about how she was feeling about Spock, the worse things became for her, and she tried to ignore it.


	17. Jessa Makes a Decision

Chekov and Jessa had found shaded spot surrounded by bushes and were reclining in the shade. It felt like they were the only two people on the planet. Jessa rolled onto her side and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned his head so that he was looking at her, his face but an inch from hers. 

“Jezza,” he said before capturing her mouth in a warm, sweet kiss. Now that he was sure of her feelings, although he had been shy before, he wasn’t shy at all about kissing her. 

“I love the way you say my name,” Jessa giggled. 

His lips brushed over hers, and he whispered her name against her mouth, “Jezza.” He bent his head down and placed three soft kisses down her neck, murmuring her name into her skin after each one. “Jezza…Jezza…Jezza…” Then his lips were back on hers, hot and soft like a flame. “I could say your name forewer,” he told her, his cheeks turning slightly pink at the implication of a future.

“Pavel, do you think Captain Kirk would let me stay on the Enterprise?” He looked at her with surprise, a slow smile spreading on his face. 

“You want to stay with me?” he asked.

“Yes,” she told him, pressing another kiss on his lips. “Yes, yes, yes.” Then, suddenly, her face fell and she sat up, looking into her lap. “No…I couldn’t. There’s no way I could leave Kerrah. She’s my closest friend, and she will need me more than ever being married to that horrible Sauss,” she explained. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned her head to look at him, seeing the sadness in his face. 

“I understand,” he said, his voice almost cracking the way his heart was. 

“I don’t suppose you could stay here…” Jessa said hopelessly. “Do you really have to go?” 

“I must,” he told her, his eyes now brimming with tears while hers ran down her face. 

He held her face in his hands and wiped the tears off her cheeks, then pressed his mouth to hers passionately. They stayed under the tree as long as they could, trying to make every moment together count, but knowing that in a few days, he would leave her and both of their hearts would break.


	18. Kerrah's Wedding Day

The crew stayed on Venci until Kerrah’s wedding day. She had told them all they could attend her wedding, although she was dreading it. Her nightmares had been back, but at the end of each one, all she saw was Spock’s calm face, making her wake up terrified and puzzled at the same time. The four Enterprise crewmembers and Jessa stood by as her wedding party, and her parents sat at the front of the audience. Weddings took place in an arena. At the center of the arena was a platform on which the ceremony would take place, and Kerrah’s wedding party was standing next to it. She walked across the arena with her ceremonial flower crown on and stepped up to the platform next to Sauss, who was already standing there. Sitting in a throne on the platform was the Empress, who was to conduct the ceremony. Kerrah turned to the Empress, resigned to her fate, when something she wasn’t expecting happened. 

“I cannot marry this woman,” Sauss said. “She has been unfaithful.” 

There was a collective gasp among the audience and Kerrah’s parents. Jessa looked confused and shook her head, not believing what she heard. 

“No, it’s not true,” Kerrah said desperately. 

“She is lying!” Sauss insisted, grabbing her roughly by the arm and pushing her down on her knees in front of the empress. “She has been spending her time alone with that Vulcan,” he pointed to Spock, who raised an eyebrow quizzically. Kirk gave Spock an odd look, then stepped forward. 

“That is no way to touch a woman,” Kirk said sternly. 

“She is my property,” Sauss snarled. Kirk took a step back into place, unsure how to handle the situation. The Prime Directive stated that he shouldn't interfere with any civilization's customs.

“I have not been unfaithful, Empress,” Kerrah insisted, pleading. 

The Empress, during this entire scene, had not reacted or spoken. She looked into Kerrah’s pleading eyes briefly, then stood up and looked around the arena at the murmuring spectators.  
“SILENCE!” the Empress shouted, quieting everyone instantly. She turned slowly, looking at everyone to make sure that all were focused on her. “Is there anyone who is willing to defend this woman’s word?” 

Kerrah looked around at the room, tears brimming in her eyes. If she couldn’t get anyone to fight Sauss on her behalf, she would probably be put to death. After a moment that felt too long, a voice rose out of the arena. 

“I will,” Captain Kirk said, stepping forward. The Empress eyed him suspiciously. 

“Are you willing to engage in a fight to the death to stand by what this woman says?” 

Kirk looked surprised, maybe a bit frightened. However, he did not back down. 

“Yes,” he said. Tears ran down Kerrah’s face. She didn’t know if Kirk would be able to defeat Sauss, who was an excellent soldier. She stepped forward bravely, trying to stop Kirk from doing it. 

“No!” she said. Sauss slapped her hard with the back of his hand, and she flew off the platform and fell into the dirt, unconscious. McCoy, Chekov, Spock, and Jessa ran over to her to make sure she was okay. McCoy examined her and sighed in relief. 

“She’s alive,” he told Jessa. She sighed in relief too and gently took her friend’s head into her lap, trying to bring her back to consciousness. McCoy, Chekov, and Spock stood and watched the battle closely, hoping their captain would make it out alive. However, Jessa noticed that McCoy and Spock also each kept one eye on Kerrah, the doctor for medical reasons, the Vulcan for a reason Jessa could not guess. 

A servant had brought Kirk and Sauss each a traditional Vencian weapon for these types of battles. It was a large wooden stick with a spear on one end and a hook similar to a scythe on the other. The two men were each holding their weapons, circling around each other in the arena. Sauss made a quick sweeping movement toward Kirk with the hook end, slitting his yellow uniform shirt, but Kirk dodged any real damage that could have been dealt by the weapon. He stabbed the spear end of his weapon at Sauss, who dodged it swiftly. 

The two men went on in a similar manner until Sauss finally ran at Kirk, knocking him down. Kirk managed to push him back with the stick part of his weapon, but was lunged at again before he could get up. Eventually, he managed to roll over so that he was above Sauss, but he was kicked off, his weapon knocked out of his hand. 

He circled Sauss, trying to get back to his weapon and avoid the warrior’s swipes at him at the same time. He managed to get a stab in the arm with the spear, but got his weapon back into his hand shortly after. They continued to fight, both managing to avoid getting slain, but Kirk was starting to lose strength. He got Sauss on his back and was almost pushed off, but Kirk finally managed to get the weapon knocked out of Sauss’s hand. Sauss tried to get up, but Kirk put his foot firmly on his opponent’s chest and held the hook end of the weapon against Sauss’s throat. He paused at the look of fear in the Vencian warrior’s eyes. 

“I surrender,” Sauss said. There was another gasp and collection of murmurs among the spectators. To surrender was considered cowardly on Venci, especially for a strong, brave warrior like Sauss. Kirk mercifully released Sauss and turned to check on Kerrah. However, Sauss jumped onto Kirk’s back, wrapping one arm around his neck. The crowd gasped again. Sauss was fighting dirty – this was dishonorable. Kirk gasped for air and tried to stab at Sauss with his weapon, but it was not working. Finally, Kirk bent over and flipped Sauss off of him and onto his back. Before Sauss stood up, Kirk knelt down behind him and put the stick over Sauss’s head, holding it firmly against Sauss’s throat. Now it was the Vencian’s turn to gasp for air, but Kirk knew he could not release his opponent. After a few moments, Sauss collapsed, his head hanging down. 

Kirk released the other man’s head as McCoy ran over and examined the fallen form. 

“He’s dead, Jim,” he said seriously. 

The Empress walked closer to Kirk and the spectators hushed as they waited to see what she would say. 

“You have won. This woman,” she pointed toward the unconscious Kerrah, “is yours.” 

Kirk looked thoughtful for a moment and accepted. He would offer to take Kerrah wherever she wanted to go, after she recovered from her injuries, of course. Kirk joined the two Vencian girls who had become his friends and his crewmembers. 

“We need to get her to the sickbay immediately,” Kirk said to Spock and McCoy. Spock carefully lifted Kerrah up. She hung limply in his arms. A black eye was forming on her face where she had been hit by Sauss. Kirk opened up his communicator. “Kirk to Enterprise.” 

“Aye, Captain,” Scotty’s voice came through. 

“Beam us up,” the captain directed. A moment later, Kirk, Jessa, Chekov, McCoy, and Spock with Kerrah in his arms appeared in the transporter room of the Enterprise.


	19. Vulcan Affection

Kerrah slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt and one of her eyes felt swollen. She recognized that she was in the sickbay of the Enterprise again. She started to sit up. Her entire body was sore. She moaned in pain, everything hurt. It took her brain a moment to remember what had happened. Then it came back to her – being accused of unfaithfulness, Captain Kirk stepping forward to defend her, and Sauss hitting her. It was the last thing she remembered. She must have gotten knocked unconscious. She saw that Jessa was sitting next to her bed, looking relieved that her friend was alive. 

“Doctor McCoy!” Jessa shouted, and the doctor entered. 

“What happened? Where’s Captain Kirk?! Is he okay?!” Kerrah demanded. 

“He’s fine, he’s on the bridge,” Jessa told her gently.

“And Sauss?” 

“He’s dead,” she was told. She couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved. 

“What happened?” Kerrah asked Jessa. 

“Sauss hit you and knocked you unconscious. You have a black eye, but miraculously didn’t get any broken bones. Captain Kirk won the fight against Sauss, and Sauss was declared a coward and a dishonorable fighter before he died,” Jessa explained. “Mr. Spock took you aboard the Enterprise and brought you to the sickbay, where you have been under Doctor McCoy’s care.” 

“Mr. Spock brought me aboard?” 

“He seemed very concerned about you,” Jessa said with a mischievous smile. As if saying his name had summoned him, Spock entered, his hands behind his back as always. 

“I was informed that you are awake,” he said factually. Jessa gave her friend a knowing look and left the room to give the two some privacy. McCoy also left the room, raising an eyebrow as if not sure what to make of the way Kerrah and Spock were looking at each other. 

“I am…pleased,” Spock said, as if trying to find the right word, “that you are minimally injured and on your way to recovery.” 

“Pleased? Is that all?” she asked, unable to bother containing her feelings any more. Spock looked as if he did not understand her meaning. “I thought…I just thought maybe you…” He looked at her quizzically. “I know you’re a Vulcan…you don’t show emotion much…” She felt embarrassed with him scrutinizing her, so she looked down into her lap so that he wouldn’t see her eyes getting wetter and the blush that was forming on her face. 

“I am…glad to see that you are not dead,” he said calmly. That was it? Glad she wasn’t dead? Strangers had shown her more affection. She continued to stare into her lap, a few tears now sliding down her cheeks. She wanted him to leave. He didn’t. 

Instead, he took her hand gently, making her gasp and look up. He raised their hands until they were palm to palm, then he separated his middle and ring fingers, taking her fingers with them, until they were hand-to-hand in a Vulcan salute. She had read once what it meant. “Live long and prosper.” 

His brown eyes met hers and she saw that while his face did not betray his feelings, his eyes did. They lowered their hands and continued to look at each other. Although every movement Kerrah made was painful, she slowly leaned forward and put a hand on the back of his head, bringing her face to his. The only change in Spock’s expression was the closing of his eyes as she pressed her lips against his gently. His lips had a salty, metallic taste, which Kerrah knew must be from the high amounts of copper Vulcans had in their blood. One of Spock’s hands moved to her shoulder blade, the other to her arm as he kissed her back tentatively, trying to keep his emotions from getting the better of him. 

When she broke the kiss, he looked at her as if he wasn’t sure if the amount of emotion he could show would be enough for her. However, all she needed to know was that he cared about her, and he had shown that. She leaned in and kissed him gently again. As she ran her hand up the back of his head, she heard someone clear their throat awkwardly. They broke apart and turned to see Captain Kirk standing there, looking a combination of impressed, surprised, and uncomfortable. 

“Spock, you’re needed on the bridge. I’ll be there in a minute,” Kirk said. 

“Yes, Captain,” he said, nodding at Kerrah and leaving the room. Kirk looked at Kerrah, amused at the blush that was on her cheeks from being walked in on. 

“Kerrah, when you are fully recovered, I will be happy to take you to another planet, if you’d like,” Kirk told her. “Or, if you would be willing, I can always use intelligent crewmembers on the Enterprise.” 

“You wouldn’t mind if I stayed?” she asked. 

“No, both you and Jessa are welcome to stay.” 

Kerrah smiled to herself. Her time on the Enterprise had been the happiest time in her life, and she didn’t want to ever leave it.


	20. Declarations Between Jessa and Chekov

Chekov opened the door to his quarters and found Jessa behind it. 

“Jezza?” 

“Kerrah is doing a lot better. She will probably recover in a couple of days, after the soreness in her body has been soothed.” 

“Have you come to say goodbye?” he asked. 

“Actually, Captain Kirk has offered to let both of us stay,” Jessa informed him with a smile. 

“You are not going back to ze planet?” 

“Well, Kerrah is staying, and there is no way I could leave her,” she said in a teasing voice before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. “And there is no way I could leave you. I love you, Pavel.” 

He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, pouring his heart out to her in a kiss. 

“Jezza, I love you,” he whispered, close enough for her to still feel his warm breath on her lips. She pulled his head back down to her mouth and he took a step back into his quarters, taking her with him. As he murmured something against her neck in Russian, one of his hands left her just long enough to press the button to close the door to his quarters.


	21. The Final Frontier

Captain Kirk was in his chair on the bridge. Jessa and Kerrah stood on the bridge, excited to be starting a new part of their lives. Spock turned in his chair to glance at Kerrah, and if she didn’t know better, she’d say his mouth curved up in what could almost be called a smile. 

“Chekov, direct us out of here,” Captain Kirk ordered.

“Yes, Keptin,” he said, smiling at Jessa. Sulu and Chekov turned the Enterprise around, off to a new adventure on another strange new world.


End file.
